


But I'm too far gone.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Classroom, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, High School, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Voyeurism, handjobs, idk - Freeform, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton knows nothing about Shakespeare and Luke gets a handjob in the back of the english classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm too far gone.

"Well, seen as there are a lot of people missing today, why don't we watch a movie?"

It was like music to the classes ears, as Miss Donnelly, the english teacher, turned the projector on and popped the DVD of Romeo and Juliet into the computer.  
Luke and Ashton were sitting in the very back corner of the English classroom, as always.

"Romeo, Romeo, do thou got a kik?" Ashton whispered to his boyfriend beside him, in a feminine voice, causing Luke to giggle into the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Adding 'thou' to a sentence doesn't make it Shakespearean." Luke corrected him, because he was a giant fucking nerd. Ashton loved him anyway, though.

"You're lame." Ashton scoffed, and he was pretty sure that no one was even watching the movie, they were all chatting away.

Even Miss Donnelly was playing Flappy Bird with the sound effects turned up at her desk.

"That's not what you were saying the other night." Luke smirked, turning his attention back to the screen, and Ashton could feel his face heat up at his boyfriend's bold comment.

"Oh yeah?" he said, leaning in a little closer to Luke's ear. "What was I saying the other night?"

Luke's eyes widened, probably recalling the wild night they had had that weekend, when Ashton's parents hadn't been home.

"I don't think I can repeat it." he said quietly, face red, even though the room was quite dark.

Ashton placed his hand on the younger boy's knee.

"But you think about it, don't you Lukey?" he muttered, drawing patterns into his leg. "You like it when I call you a good boy, when I say filthy things to you."

Luke snapped his head around to look at him, and his eyes were like saucers.

"What are you doing? I'm gonna get a boner, stop."

Ashton smirked. He liked playing with Luke like this. He liked how he could say the word and Luke would go weak at the knees. But at the same time, he took care of the boy, and made sure that he got exactly what he needed.

"Maybe I want you to.' he said, hand edging closer to Luke's crotch. "Maybe I want you to loosen up, Lukey baby. Think of how good I fucked you the other night, the way you screamed my name so loud the neighbours could hear."

"Ash I swear to god-"

"-Let me take care of you, babe, right here in the back of class." he murmured into the boys ear, and he could feel Luke's hard-on through his skinny jeans.

"That is the complete opposite of a good idea."

Ashton let out a low chuckle, lust for the younger boy completely taking over him.

"But what do you want? Do you wanna sit through another thirty minutes of this crap," he gestured towards the screen, "or do you want me make you come for me, so hard that you have to scream into your hoodie so that no one can hear you?"

At that moment, he squeezed the outline of Luke's cock through his jeans, causing the younger boy to hiss.

"Okay just- quickly, please." he practically whimpered, and Ashton couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

He took off his own jumper and draped it over the front of the desk, so that no one would be able to see under it. Then, he moved his hand to undo Luke's zipper, the other boy helping him to pull his cock out. He licked the palm of his hand a little, before wrapping it around Luke's erection.  
It was really fucking risky, but that's what made it exciting. Luke screwed his eyes shut as he began to stroke up and down, very slowly.

"Is that good for you baby?" he said in a low tone, revelling in the facial expressions Luke made. "This is a turn-on for you, isn't it? I know you like to act like a good, innocent little boy, but you're actually filthy, huh?"

Luke let out a small whimper, and covered his mouth with a hoodie-covered hand.

"I bet you get off to the thought of doing something like this, being gotten off in the back of your classroom, knowing how anyone could see us at any second. You're such a slut, Lukey baby."

"Faster, please." Luke moaned, trying to keep as quiet as possible, and Ashton responded by speeding up his hand movements, stroking Luke faster and harder.

"You're so fucking filthy, but only for me, only a slut for daddy, baby."

"Daddy-" Luke whispered, and now he was bucking his hips, so close to an orgasm.

"That's it, baby, fuck into my hand."

"Daddy, I'm so close."

Ashton picked up the pace, one last time.

"It's okay, baby, you can come, let it all go, come for daddy." he murmured, and Luke buried his face into his hoodie sleeves, hips stuttering, and coming into Ashton's hand. He did so, letting out a choked sob.

A girl three throws in front turned around to look at them.

"This movie always gets to him. Such a tragedy." Ashton said, with a sly grin on his face. When she turned back around, Luke was putting his dick away, and Ashton grabbed his hoodie, mopping up the mess that was on his hands.

"You got come on my jeans." Luke muttered.

"It's your come. You got come on your own jeans." Ashton retorted.

He loved the way his boyfriend looked after an orgasm. His face was all flushed and pink and pretty, and his lips were always kind of swollen from biting them too hard.  
He was a beautiful human, really, and Ashton liked to let him know this- when he wasn't trying to publicly humiliate him, that was.

"That was the worst thing you have ever done to me, maybe." Luke said.

"But you loved it. And you love me."

"No I don't. I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fine, I don't."

And then the school bell rang. As they existed the classroom, Ashton rolled his cum-stained jumper up and stuffed it into his bag.

"I sacrificed my hoodie for you, Hemmings. And it's fucking cold out."

"That's how much I mean to you."

"Heck yeah it is."


End file.
